Something Worse Than Murder
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Hinata suffering from something and everyone seems to know what except Naruto. And yet, they all say it's a secret. Could it be something to do with him? Or is it something darker...much, much darker. And why is it that Hiashi seems so smug? Naruhina. Love can spring from anything, even something worse than murder. Not sure if it should be T or M. We'll see I guess. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I intend to make Hiashi seem like more of a complete dick than he already does and to do so, I have to be extremely horrible to both Hinata and Hanabi. I'm sorry if this offends you but you shouldn't read it if you're going to send flames. This is in Shippuden...somewhere

* * *

><p>Worry<p>

Naruto walked down the street with three things on his mind: lunch, Ichiraku's, and Hinata. For weeks every time he had seen her, she had been sobbing her eyes out. Something had to have happened and still be happening but Naruto had no idea what could be so horrible to make Hinata sob as hard as she had been. Before he even realized it, he was sitting at Ichiraku's waiting for his meal.

"You feeling okay Naruto?" Ayame asked walking out of the back of the shop.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly still partially lost in his thoughts.

"You sure?" Ayame asked smirking. "Because you just agreed to have a kid with me."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Nevermind then."

"What're you thinking about Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said as Teuchi put his ramen in front of him.

Naruto broke his chopsticks apart then set his hands down staring into his ramen bowl.

"Alright Naruto," Teuchi said. "Speak. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Hinata lately?" Naruto asked setting his chopsticks down.

"I have," Teuchi said. "I figured it might be something to do with her."

Naruto nodded just as Hinata walked past, not crying for once, although Naruto wished she had been when he saw the expression on her face. She looked dead. There wasn't a single emotion on her face and she payed Naruto no attention when he asked if she was okay. She simply walked past heading toward the Hokage Monument.

"Damn," Ayame said. "What happened to her?"

"I'm going to go find out," Naruto said leaving his ramen untouched.

When he reached the Hokage Monument, he found Sakura and Ino already there. Ino was comforting Hinata, or trying to, and Sakura stopped Naruto from walking over. Hinata had already begun sobbing and Sakura led Naruto away from them so they could speak without being overheard.

"You can't help," Sakura said. "Trust me, you have no idea what happened and still happens. You couldn't help if you did know. Even Neji doesn't know."

"What about Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Don't even think about it," Sakura said. "She's almost as bad as Hinata. For once in your life, listen to my advice and just let it go."

"I can't," Naruto said.

"Then I'm sorry," Sakura said. "If you get within ten feet of her again, I'll put you in the hospital."

"We'll see," Naruto said turning and leaping away heading to Tsunade's office.

When he arrived, Tsunade was alone doing paperwork so he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed then set down her pen and looked up at him with sympathy and a small amount of shame. Then she sighed again and rolled the scroll up setting it aside and leaning her elbows on the desk.

"I can't say," Tsunade said. "It's not my place. It's also not your place to get involved. I'm sorry. I know that you care about your friends and that you want to help, but this isn't something you can help with. Trust me Naruto. Even a war couldn't compare with how bad this is. Don't get involved. You'll only make things worse. I even had to order Inoichi to keep his distance to make sure he didn't make it worse. You can't help. I'm sorry."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know what it is," Tsunade said. "And I've seen so many become so bad that they committed suicide because someone tried to help. Don't get involved. Please. For her."

Naruto glared at her for a moment then sighed and nodded. Then, he decided to try one last time before giving up. He left Tsunade's office and soon found Neji hanging out with Tenten.

"I don't know," Neji said before Naruto could even ask.

"Can you try to find out?" Naruto asked. "You have to be as worried as me."

"Very well," Neji said. "I'll try. But if it's as bad as Sakura says, I'm not telling you."

Naruto nodded just as Konohamaru landed in front of them.

"What's wrong with Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked.

"Neji's going to find out," Naruto said. "I'll find you in a few weeks. In the mean time, try to comfort her, but do not, in any way, try to make her tell you."

Konohamaru nodded and left and Naruto turned to Neji.

"You have three days," Naruto said. "If you can't find out by then, I'm asking Hiashi myself."

Neji nodded and Naruto left. Everyone saying he shouldn't get involved had only succeeded in making him worry more. Now, he needed to get home before he did something he would regret.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review. In the next chapter, or maybe the one after it, when you figure out what Hinata and Hanabi are suffering with, I will need suggestions of whether or not to have the story M or T. I'll probably end of doing T though.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Distraction<p>

Naruto sat on the bench looking around impatiently. He had forced himself to stay away from Hinata for three days for her sake but now Neji was late and Naruto was considering simply going after Hiashi. Suddenly he heard someone sit behind him and knew Neji was finally ready to speak.

"Sakura was understating how bad it is," Neji said evenly betraying none of how disturbed he was by the knowledge he had managed to learn over the last three days. "She was right. You can't help. Don't get involved."

"So you won't say?" Naruto asked.

"No," Neji said.

Naruto stood and began walking toward the Hyuga Compound and Neji simply sighed. In order to learn exactly what is was, he had been forced to watch his uncle for twelve hours straight. He knew Hiashi would never tell Naruto. But no one would be able to stop Naruto from trying.

Naruto arrived at the Hyuga Compound quickly and requested an audience with Hiashi. Within minutes, he was standing in the middle of a large empty room with Hiashi sitting comfortably on one end and the rest of the room deserted.

"How may I help you Naruto?" Hiashi asked warmly.

"For one, you can stop acting so nice," Naruto said knowing the level of hatred Hiashi had for Naruto. "And besides that, you can tell me what the hell you did to Hinata and Hanabi."

"My daughters?" Hiashi asked. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me asshole," Naruto spat, angrier than he had been in a very long time. "I know you did something and are still doing it. They both spend every day sobbing their eyes out. Now what in the hell have you done to them?"

"Do _not_ yell at me in my own home," Hiashi said. "And don't think you know what is going on boy! My daughters are of the age when lessons must be learned. You know nothing about it. Do not think for a second that you know better than I. Now get out!"

Naruto glared at Hiashi for a moment before turning and walking to the door. Rather than open it, he released most of his anger by kicking it and sending the door spinning into the wall at the edge of the Hyuga Compound. Then, Naruto left. Within minutes of leaving, he was furious again. He wanted to tear Hiashi's head off and mount it on a stick. But he knew better than to do anything violent when he was angry. He had already gone too far when he kicked the door. He went to the Hokage Monument and sat down on the Fourth Hokage's head. For whatever reason, he felt that he had the best view from there, and it was always calming for him to sit there.

After around a half hour, he thought he heard something behind him but when he turned, he saw nothing. Just as he was about to turn back around, a single, gasping cough reached his ears, the same he had heard so many times recently when Hinata would cry too hard to be able to breathe. He was on his feet and walking silently toward the spot he thought the sound had come from instantly. As he got closer, he could hear shuddering breaths, as though whoever it was was trying to force themselves to stop but failing.

Naruto stepped out of the trees into a small clearing and saw Hinata on her knees and sobbing but alone for the first time in days. He walked over and knelt beside her pulling her into a hug. She tried to pull away but he held her in place.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered. "I won't hurt you. You know that."

The moment he spoke, she began to sob harder and collapsed into his shaking with her sobs. He gently ran his hand through her hair and began to rock slightly. She sobbed into his shoulder clutching handfuls of his shirt subconsciously. Naruto held her comfortingly staying perfectly silent and not trying to get her to stop crying. After nearly an hour, Sakura and Ino arrived but stopped when they saw that he was already there. Ino left almost instantly and Sakura nodded then followed. Naruto shifted to sit cross-legged and pulled Hinata into his lap without disturbing her or making her shift positions. She didn't even seem to notice and simply continued to sob into his shoulder. Finally, after nearly two hours, she began to stop crying but stayed where she was, still shaking slightly and sniffing ever couple seconds.

"I would ask if you were okay but I think it's pretty self explanatory," Naruto said. "Still, are you?"

"No," Hinata said. "I'm weak. If I wasn't I wouldn't spend all my time crying."

"You're not weak," Naruto said. "You are anything but weak. You make me look weak. So I know that whatever it is that's wrong with you must be worse than anything I can imagine."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hinata said burying her face in his shoulder again.

"You don't have to," Naruto said. "I would never make you do anything you don't want to. Especially if something is causing you this kind of pain."

Hinata sniffed loudly, threatening to burst into tears again, so Naruto began gently running his hand through her hair again.

"You know I'm always there if you need me right?" Naruto asked. "I'll always be there to help."

"Thank you," Hinata said without pulling her face away from his shoulder.

After a moment, Naruto made her sit up and placed his hands at the sides of her face. He gently wiped the tears that were still there off of her face, and smiled warmly.

"How about you and me go get something to eat, and I make sure you don't have time to think about whatever's wrong," Naruto said more than asked.

"I...I can't," Hinata said. "I don't want you to feel like I'm using your sympathy to get things fro free."

"Hinata," Naruto said. "I don't care if you are. You need to have your mind taken off of whatever it is, and you need to eat. Coincidentally, so do I. Now, stand up, and let's go eat. Okay?"

He smiled again and Hinata smiled as well and nodded standing. Naruto pushed himself up and slipped his hand into hers and they walked out of the woods and down to the village together. Hinata seemed much happier than he had seen her in days already and he couldn't help but smile at that. On pure instinct, he bypassed both Ramen Ichiraku's, and Yakiniku Q's, and went to the only fancy restaurant in the entire village. It was so expensive that it barely saw enough business to stay open but the food there was well worth the price.

The moment the restaurant came into view, Hinata's face turned a deep scarlet and Naruto noticed almost instantly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"F-fine," Hinata stuttered.

"Good," Naruto said smiling and pulling her toward the restaurant.

She followed quickly and when they got there, they were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant immediately. Naruto ordered a plate of Chicken Alfredo and Hinata got some spaghetti. Naruto ordered some coke and Hinata asked for the same since they were too young to drink. After the waiter leaves, Naruto tries to think of something to talk about that won't turn around and go back to the thing that was making Hinata so upset but it was hard to tell since he didn't even know what the thing was.

"H-how has your training been going, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Good," Naruto said smiling. "Kakashi and Yamato have been training me to change the nature of my chakra. Apparently I'm not very good at it since I should have been able to do it a long time ago."

"That's alright," Hinata said. "It's not an easy thing to accomplish."

"How has yours been going?" Naruto asked. "Did you learn any super cool jutsus while I was away training with the Pervy Sage?"

"W-well," Hinata said face darkening a little at his interest in her activities. "I-I learned one jutsu while you were away but mostly focused on being a better fighter."

"What's your new jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"W-well," Hinata said. "I can cover my hands in chakra in the shape of lion heads. Then the chakra makes my attacks a lot stronger. It's not much of a jutsu so much as a technique."

"Sounds cool," Naruto said. "The most I was able to do while I was away was make my Rasengan bigger. You did much better."

Hinata blushed again just as their waiter got back with their food. They ate silently and when they were done, Naruto paid and they left. They went to the Hokage Monument and Naruto summoned three clones.

"I want to see this new jutsu," Naruto said. "Fight them."

Hinata looked worried but crouched slightly holding her hands at her sides and summoning chakra to them. suddenly, two lion head shaped chakra shrouds appeared over her hands and she charged forward. The clones attacked her but she easily outpaced them and destroyed them and Naruto summoned dozens more. Hinata began spinning and swinging through the clones destroying them in a fluid motion almost like a dance. Naruto watched in amazement as she made it look as if his clones were standing still until she destroyed the last one and let the chakra fade. She was breathing heavily but was smiling and Naruto walked over also smiling.

"That was incredible," Naruto said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Neji has been training me privately since you left," Hinata said. "I wanted to be stronger."

"You succeeded," Naruto said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Hinata's face turned pink but she thought for a moment before answering.

"Um...I don't know," Hinata said. "Nothing really."

"Then how about you train me," Naruto said. "I think there's a lot of things I could stand to learn from you."

Hinata blushed but nodded and took a defensive position. Naruto took his own fighting stance and he and Hinata began to fight. Naruto's fighting style mainly consisted of using clones to overwhelm his opponent so it wasn't a very big surprise that he had no real skill in hand to hand combat. As a result, Hinata easily beat him time and again. Finally, Naruto sent a single clone at her and when she destroyed it, he used the smoke it generated a a cover to trip her. He caught her just before she hit to make sure she wasn't hurt, then pinned her under him using his legs to hold her own down, and his arms to hold hers.

She smiled at his success at the same time as blushing at the fact that their faces were only a few inches away. Naruto seemed to realize the same thing because his face turned a bit red as well. Then, like it had been his plan all along, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Both of their faces suddenly turned beat red but she kissed him back without any hesitation. After a moment, Naruto pulled away and climbed off of her, only for her to sit up and begin kissing him again instantly. He kissed her back but after a moment pulled away again and rested his forehead against hers.

Neither spoke since both of their minds were still reeling but finally Naruto managed to realize that they had been training for several hours and it was already extremely late.

"I think I should get you home," Naruto sighed after a while.

Hinata sighed also before her breath caught in her throat and Naruto knew what was about to happen before it did. Then, Hinata dissolved into sobs again, just as strong as she had been crying when he had found her earlier that day. He pulled her into his lap again, doing the same thing that he had the last time and deciding that Hiashi could suck a reed and die for all Naruto cared. He was not going to let Hinata go back there if this was the result.

"You can stay with me for the night if you prefer," Naruto said.

Hinata continued to sob but suddenly hugged him tightly and managed to choke out a yes. Suddenly Naruto wasn't sure if she was crying or trying to laugh out of joy because she suddenly started to cough and struggle to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked stupidly already knowing that she obviously was not okay.

Hinata nodded and managed to stop coughing and breathe evenly again, still sniffling a bit.

"Thank you for not sending me home," Hinata said.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. "But, Hinata. I know I said I wouldn't make you talk about it, but I'm worried. What happened?"

Hinata shook for a moment before burying her head in his chest. She pulled her head back enough to take a deep, shuddering breath before beginning.

"A little while ago," Hinata began, already struggling not to cry, "My father called me into his room, which usually only happens if he is sick or if we were in exceptional trouble. He...he wasn't sick but he didn't sound like we were in trouble either. Hanabi was already there and looked like she was as confused about why we were there as I was. He...said we had several lessons we needed to learn, like...how to...take care of a man."

"He...oh please tell me he didn't," Naruto whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"He told us to...to disrobe and lay on the bed, Hanabi laying on top of me and facing me," Hinata said struggling extremely hard against the tears now. "Then...he also disrobed and..."

She dissolved into tears again, sobbing harder than Naruto had ever seen her and couldn't speak and could barely breathe but Naruto knew what had happened now.

"You don't have to say anymore," Naruto said. "I understand. You are never going back there."

Hinata sobbed for several minutes before managing to calm down enough to speak coherently again.

"He m-made u-us lay th-there w-while h-he..." Hinata broke down again and it was several minutes before she could continue, Naruto partially wished she wouldn't. "H-he w-went between u-us u-until he f-finished t-then he w-would t-take us e-each i-in t-turn...b-but h-he a-always u-used our b-butts b-because h-he s-said it wouldn't c-count and w-we w-would still b-be p-pure f-for our h-husbands."

Hinata finally snapped and began sobbing so hard that Naruto was sure people on the far side of the village could hear her. Naruto held her head against his shoulder so that her sobs were muffled but she could still breath. He was going to murder Hiashi for what he had done. But first, he would chain Hiashi to a wall and soak every inch of his body in acid. Hiashi as going to wish he had never been born. But that was for later. For now, Naruto had to comfort Hinata.

After five hours, Hinata finally cried herself out and simply sat there too exhausted to do anything but unable to sleep either.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto said. "I know it doesn't help any, but I'm so sorry for what he did to you. I swear I will never let him near you again."

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize," Hinata sniffed. "I know you won't but...I don't think it's your choice."

"We'll see," Naruto mumbled. "Come on. You're staying with me and it's way past your bed time."

Hinata managed a weak smiled and Naruto helped her up and they made their way to Naruto's apartment. He was grateful he had just cleaned his apartment because he didn't want Hinata to have to stay there if it was messy. When they got there, Naruto opened the door and Hinata walked through then Naruto closed it behind them. He led Hinata to the bedroom and let her have the bed, leaving a blanket and pillow on the ground for himself.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Naruto," Hinata said.

"Of course," Naruto said. "You're always welcome here. Besides, as long as you're here, I can protect you and make myself a distraction to keep your mind off of it. Tomorrow I'll tell Konohamaru to invite Hanabi to stay with him. He'll make sure she's safe from your father. I promise."

Hinata smiled and kissed him before laying down and drifting off to sleep. Naruto lay on the floor beside her but she almost instantly began to whimper as a nightmare began to form. Naruto sat beside her on the bed and took her hand, not knowing if he should wake her up or not but before he could decide, Hinata sighed and squeezed his hand pulling it closer and smiling slightly. Naruto smiled and reached down to pick up his pillow then carefully climbed onto the bed beside Hinata, slipping under the top blanket but leaving the sheet and second blanket between them. Hinata almost instantly cuddled up against him, sighing happily in her sleep and resting her head on his shoulder. He snaked one arm under her then wrapped the other over her and smiling. He didn't mind being called a distraction so long as he could see Hinata smile. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed it.

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Decision<p>

Naruto stepped into Tsunade's office and closed the door behind him. Tsunade was present to be yelled at, Konohamaru was present to be warned, and Hinata and Hanabi were being guarded by clones.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade sighed. "I'm busy."

"Konohamaru," Naruto began ignoring her. "You need to invite Hanabi to stay with you and make sure she agrees. She can _not_ go home and you should let Hiashi nowhere even close to her. Understand?"

"Completely," Konohamaru replied leaving.

Once he was gone, Naruto turned on Tsunade, eyes red with slit pupils, and face containing more rage than Naruto had shown anyone in a very long time.

"Why the HELL didn't you STOP HIM!?" Naruto shouted. "You KNEW what he did and you did NOTHING!"

"I did nothing because we had no proof," Tsunade sighed.

"YOU HAD THEM!" Naruto raged. "YOU HAD WHATEVER SOURCE YOU FOUND OUT FROM! WHAT MORE FUCKING _PROOF_ DO YOU NEED!? YOU'RE THE FUCKING _HOKAGE_! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! ! !"

"CALM DOWN!" Tsunade screamed. "I knew what he was doing by their reactions! When I asked them, they refused to answer! Don't you think I wanted to stop him!?"

"Then why didn't you!?" Naruto shouted back.

"I knew that Hinata would only recover if you helped her first!" Tsunade shouted. "I knew that my getting involved would only end up in someone getting hurt!"

"How much worse could it _GET_!?" Naruto demanded.

"THEY COULD BE DEAD!" Tsunade roared.

"THEY'D BE BETTER OFF! ! !" Naruto bellowed. "It's been three days since Hinata started staying with me and that long only because Konohamaru was on a mission! Every night Hinata sobs herself to sleep then has fucking nightmares all night! She sleeps fifteen hours a day now and she's still _DYING_! ! !"

Tsunade looked taken aback by this information and covered her mouth. She knew that Hinata had been with Naruto and away from Hiashi and that she had nightmares but had no idea that she was that bad.

"As much as I hate to say it, they would both be better off dead!" Naruto said voice weak but then he went back to angry. "And Now I find out that Hiashi is planning on kidnapping them both just to do it again!"

"How did you find that out?" Tsunade questioned.

"My clones heard him instructing Neji to distract me," Naruto replied.

"Is there a point to this meeting or do you just want to yell at someone?" Tsunade finally sighed.

"Did you order the others specifically not to tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"I did," Tsunade replied. "I thought that if you knew what she was going through, you would do something stupid like kill Hiashi."

"Oh he'll get his," Naruto sneered. "Neji's going to distract a clone. When Hiashi shows up, I'll be waiting. And I'll be legally allowed to kill him when he attacks me."

"You're using Hinata as bait?" Tsunade questioned.

"No," Naruto replied. "I'm protecting her."

With that, he made the Seal of Confrontation and exploded into a cloud of smoke. Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake but after thinking for a moment, traded it for something stronger.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat beside Hinata and pulled her into a hug just as Konohamaru arrived to pick up Hanabi.<p>

"I take it the one at Tsunade's office is a clone," Konohamaru guessed.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "No way I'm leaving them with just a few clones. Hiashi would shred them."

Konohamaru nodded then looked at Hanabi.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Konohamaru requested.

"Sure," Hanabi nodded.

Unlike Hinata, Hanabi still had to go home at night because Naruto just didn't have the room for her. Plus he figured being apart would actually be better for them.

"You think she'll agree?" Hinata asked weakly.

"You think she won't?" Naruto replied.

After a moment, Not only did Hanabi agree, but she kissed Konohamaru.

"Well that certainly didn't take long," Naruto replied.

"No," Hinata smiled. "At least he'll protect her."

"True," Naruto replied.

Konohamaru and Hanabi left and Neji arrived a moment later.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment?" Neji requested.

"Sure," a Clone beside the real Naruto answered. "If you're wondering, she's safer with me standing than in my lap."

"True," Neji replied and the two of them left.

"Why send a clone?" Hinata questioned.

"I think Hiashi means to try to kidnap you," Naruto sighed. "I'll kill him if he tries."

Hinata nodded just as Hiashi stepped around the corner and glared at Naruto.

"Come Hinata," Hiashi ordered. "We're going home."

"No," Naruto stated standing and stepping in front of her. "You'll have to kill me before I let you lay one finger on her. You're never going to go anywhere near her again."

"You think you know better than me?" Hiashi seethed. "You insolent brat!"

"I know it's _never_ okay to RAPE your own _DAUGHTER_! ! !" Naruto seethed. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?"

"How _dare_ you!?" Hiashi snapped. "You know nothing! You were raised by a _fucking_ _DEMON_!"

"What?" Hinata questioned, confusion plain on her face.

"I'll explain the _truth_ later," Naruto replied.

"No you won't!" Hiashi seethed. "You will never see her again. Hinata, go home! NOW!"

"N-No!" Hinata replied backing away.

"You dare defy me!?" Hiashi raged. "You'll regret that!"

He sprinted forward reaching for Hinata but Naruto caught his arm and his clones kicked Hiashi back. Hiashi stood and Naruto glared at him.

"I told you," Naruto stated so flatly and evenly that it unnerved even Hinata. "You will never lay one finger on her!"

Hiashi growled angrily and threw a stone at Naruto, which he caught, then began tearing the clones apart with Gentle Fist. He was an incredible fighter and Naruto doubted he could keep up with Hiashi for long. Luckily, he didn't need to. Before he could even begin to try to fight back for real, Neji landed in front of Hiashi and began to fight him. Naruto's clone released its jutsu and Naruto grinned. Neji was going to help him fight Hiashi so that Naruto didn't die and to protect Hinata and Hanabi.

Naruto had a clone help him form a Rasengan then sent that clone and fifty more to help Neji. The clones were quickly destroyed by Hiashi and Hiashi got tired of fighting Neji because suddenly Neji was on the ground coughing up blood and Hiashi was charging at Naruto. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Hiashi's stomach at the same time as Hiashi hit a vital point with Gentle Fist. Hiashi sailed into the side of a building and Naruto fell to the ground but of the two, Hiashi was the one to stand again. Naruto coughed up blood and tried to push himself up but slipped and Hiashi grinned walking forward. They both stopped when Hinata stepped in front of Naruto.

"So you're finally ready to come home?" Hiashi sneered.

"No," Hinata stated activating her Byakugan and taking a defensive position. "But I'm not letting you kill Naruto. Even if I fail to defeat you, I will still shield him."

"That's...my job," Naruto groaned struggling to his feet only to fall again.

"You want to fight me?" Hiashi sneered. "This will be one fast fucking fight."

He darted forward and she met his charge. They began to fight, as Neji and Hiashi had but Hinata was much slower, less skilled, and was quickly knocked back to Naruto.

"If that's the best you've got," Hiashi sneered. "This fight's over."

"You won't...hurt Naruto...again," Hinata said pushing herself up and beginning to gather chakra into her hands. "I won't let you!"

Suddenly, two chakra shrouds shaped like lion heads appeared around her hands and Hiashi took a step back. Then, he charged forward and this time, when Hinata met his charge, she ducked under his first attack and drove one fist into his stomach. Hiashi flew backward and crashed through several buildings before standing and returning to the fight.

"I'm impressed," Hiashi smirked. "But this fight is over. Eight Trigrams, Vacuum Palm!"

He sent a gust of wind at her but Naruto suddenly shoved her aside and it his him instead. He flew backward and through several buildings, coming to rest in front of Sakura. Hinata stood and stared at the spot Naruto had been in shock before turning back to Hiashi, tears flowing from her eyes and the chakra shrouds on her hands reforming.

"Fucker," Hiashi sneered.

"Eight Trigrams, Vacuum Palm!" Neji said blasting Hiashi in the back with the same attack but only having enough power to smash him into the wall of a building and break an arm.

"You son of a bitch!" Hiashi spat pushing himself up and limping over. "Die!"

Before he could end Neji, Naruto dropped from above and smashed his head into the ground just as several jonin arrived.

"Thanks for the fucking help," Naruto growled. "Sakura, heal Neji."

While Sakura did as instructed, Naruto had two clones drag Hiashi to prison while he and Hinata left the area.

"Thank you," Hinata muttered when they reached the Hokage Monument. "For protecting me."

"I should be saying that to you," Naruto smiled. "You were incredible. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Hinata smiled shaking her head. "I'm alright."

"So what are you going to do now that your father's locked up?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know," Hinata replied. "It's over but...I just...don't know what I should do."

"You're more than welcome to stay with me," Naruto offered. "I'd never refuse."

"I know," Hinata replied. "I'll be okay, I think. But I should be near Hanabi. She'll need a bit more help than me."

"We could always let her fight her father," Naruto smirked, half joking. "It seems to be therapeutic."

"Actually, that's a great idea," Hinata gasped. "You could have Neji turn into him and fight her. We'd stop her before either got seriously injured, of course."

"We could just tie your father to a post and let her go to town on him," Naruto suggested.

"Well..." Hinata thought. "Nah. Neither plan would work."

"We could give Konohamaru some time to help her himself now that she's safe," Naruto suggested.

"Alright," Hinata replied smiling. "Maybe he can help her."

"Sorry I wasn't much help to you," Naruto apologized.

"You were," Hinata smiled. "It's because of you that I was able to stand up to him."

Naruto smiled and nodded then kissed her. She kissed him back and they stayed like that for a while then simply sat there until dark. By unspoken consent, they decided that she would continue to stay with him for a while and they returned to their apartment for the night. It would be a while before either sister were fully recovered, and neither would ever be truly recovered, but Hinata was well on her way. And neither knew it, but so was Hanabi.

THE END

* * *

><p>Read and review.<p> 


End file.
